


Ojos azules y cabello negro...

by davidluizxjames



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davidluizxjames/pseuds/davidluizxjames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Wo ai ni, William Herondale –susurró.<br/>“Te amo, William Herondale.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Una escena Heronstairs, que sucede en alguna parte de Ángel Mecánico, un final alternativo sin Tessa y una carta de Jem, siendo Hermano Zachariah, sobre Will luego de su muerte.  
> Hole. Esto es lo primero que subo en toda mi vida (nunca me había animado) y bueno, acá está. Como eran muy cortos, decidí ponerlos juntos.  
> Si tengo algún error, ya sea de coherencia, de ortografía, o les gustó o no les gustó y por qué, por favor comenten ^^.  
> Ya sé que es mierda y todo eso, pero espero que les guste.  
> PD: No sirvo para títulos...

William Herondale entró con cuidado a la habitación de Jem. Con sus sigilosos movimientos y su entrenamiento de cazador de sombras estaba seguro de que no sería visto ni oído, pero solo por las dudas se había puesto un par de runas de silencio antes de aventurarse.  
Esperó unos segundos, unos segundos que se le hicieron curiosamente largos, tanteando completamente a ciegas en la penumbra, para acostumbrarse a la falta de luz, debido a que era de noche. Cuando por fin logró ver algo, a penas sombras y contornos recortados en la oscuridad (el violín de su parabatai, la cama en la que él reposaba, su cabello gris que brillaba, gracias a la luz de la Luna que entraba por la ventana abierta), hizo los pasos que lo separaban de la cama de su parabatai.  
Él estaba ahí, obviamente. Dormido. La respiración lenta, regular. La expresión serena en su rostro que siempre tenía. Paciente. La expresión que a veces alegraba y a veces ponía nervioso a Will. ¿Cómo podía ser así de paciente todo el tiempo, y con todos?  
Sus movimientos y actitud aparentaban completa calma, y su seguridad en sí mismo, características de él, parecían estar, pero lo cierto era que estaba algo nervioso por dentro.  
No era la primera vez que irrumpía en la habitación de Jem, claramente, pero las otras veces había requerido que los dos estén despiertos y despabilados, listos para la acción, como siempre.  
Caminó a oscuras, tanteando en los estantes, hasta encontrar, por fin, la cajita en la que su parabatai guardaba el yin fen, para luego extraer de su bolsillo otra bolsa que parecía más pequeña, que contenía lo mismo. La abrió, sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta de que le temblaban levemente las manos. Vertió con cuidado el contenido en la caja, con una mueca de sufrimiento, porque realmente sufría.  
Luego, cerró la caja, cuidando de que no se le cayera al suelo, ya que el temblor de sus manos había aumentado considerablemente.  
Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, una parte de él se sintió bien y otra solo quería tirar todo eso a algún lugar donde nunca sea encontrado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, poniendo las manos en puños, con impotencia y enojo, diciéndose que llorar sería lo peor que podría hacer y maldiciéndose por ser tan débil.  
Volvió sobre sus pasos y se arrodilló frente a la cama de Jem. Extendió su mano izquierda, dedos pálidos y largos, y tocó la de él, que descansaba sobre la almohada, entrelazando, con cuidado de no despertarlo, sus manos. Observó su rostro calmado y complejo, ya algo más tranquilo al vez que no se había despertado.  
Con una última mirada, William salió de la habitación de la misma manera en la que había entrado.  
James Carstairs dio media vuelta en la cama, sin abrir los ojos. Su expresión era difícil de adivinar.  
-Wo ai ni, William Herondale –susurró.  
“Te amo, William Herondale.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jem no murió heroicamente, ni cerca de Will, ni sosteniendo su mano, ni ninguna de esas cosas. Porque esas cosas no suceden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, esto es muy raro y creo que parece escrito a las apuradas (en cierta manera lo fue), pero mi cerebro no se callaba y le tuve que hacer caso. Espero que les guste, y si les gusta (o no) comenten ^^.

Will sonrió con su típica sonrisa algo ladeada, algo arrogante, orgullosa de sí mismo, aunque sabía que no había nadie mirándolo, cuando el cuchillo se clavó justo en el centro del blanco. Estaba practicando en la sala de armas, tratando de despejarse un poco y de no pensar en nada, ya que Jem estaba enfermando mucho, y no quería caer en depresión nuevamente. Jem empeoraba cada vez más, y calculaban que ya no le quedaba demasiado de vida. Will, ante eso, lo único que podía hacer era sentirse impotente y tratar de ser lo más amable posible con él.  
La sonrisa desapareció completamente de su rostro para dar paso a una expresión de ira, y tiró otro cuchillo con toda la fuerza que pudo y sin mirar, que también dio en el blanco. No le importó. Lanzó otro, y otro más. Le molestaba tanto, tanto, no poder hacer otra cosa que quedarse parado y ver como su mejor amigo, más que eso, su parabatai, moría. Le hacía muy mal, aunque no podía admitirlo ni demostrarlo. Los dos dieron en el blanco, pero no se sintió reconfortado en absoluto. Se sentía más bien... desolado. Le haría bien hablar con Jem, pero tampoco se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para verlo acostado, tan enfermo. Además, no quería agobiarlo con sus problemas, su ego. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que guiar todos los problemas hacia él? No, Jem no merecía escucharlo todo el día quejarse. Después de todo, Will no era el que estaba muriendo. No era el que dependía de una droga solo para alargar tal vez un año, tal vez un mes, su corta existencia.  
Desde donde lo vieras, el panorama era horrible.

\--

Jem no murió heroicamente, ni cerca de Will, ni sosteniendo su mano, ni ninguna de esas cosas. Porque esas cosas no suceden.  
Cuando Jem murió, Will se encontraba en el otro lado de Londres, de muy buen humor, ya que las expectativas de vida de Jem eran suficientes como para dejarlo tranquilo. Claro que no contaban con que él decidiría hacer un viaje independientemente, sin que nadie se enterara, porque se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte.  
Murió gracias a unos demonios menores. Evidentemente estaba débil. Es la única manera en la que se puede contar, simplemente porque no hay otra explicación.  
La tristeza y el enojo de Will al enterarse fue lo peor. Se enojó con absolutamente todo el mundo. Maldijo a Jem, al yin fen, a sí mismo, por no haber hecho lo suficiente, a Charlotte, y a la vida misma. Sintió que años preparándose para eso no eran lo suficiente. Él quería a Jem. A su Jem. Lo necesitaba.  
Su depresión duró más o menos seis meses, pero aunque siguió con su vida, esa tristeza y esa sensación de que le faltaba algo estuvo con él siempre.  
Lo peor fue que solo en el funeral, solo mientras veía el cuerpo de Jem interte y en su ataúd, se dio cuenta de que estaba y había estado durante todo el transcurso de su existencia, y estaría todo lo que durara su vida, y otras vidas, si es que había, enamorado de él. De James Carstairs. De la única persona que conoció que tenía muchísimas más virtudes que defectos, y lo demostraba cada día, solo con respirar. James Carstairs, esa persona que más conocía a Will en el mundo, y que, por más que intentara, no podía enojarse con él.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Y, de todo corazón, espero que en otra vida no le toque conocer a alguien enfermo. Condenado. Estoy seguro de que será feliz de esa manera.  
> También sé que cuando él sea feliz yo lo seré."

"Cuando tratas de describir a Will, suceden dos cosas al mismo tiempo: no sabes cómo empezar, ni tampoco qué decir. Will tenía muchas facetas de sí mismo, que raramente dejaba ver. Con mis por ahora inexpertas palabras intentaré describirlo lo mejor que pueda. Es una tarea difícil, probablemente una de las más difíciles que tuve, pero siempre se puede intentar.  
Disculpen si no doy muchos detalles, si me voy de tema, es que con cada palabra que escribo sufro. Pero es necesario. Por lo menos yo lo necesito. Ser un Hermano Silencioso está bien, pero se siente como un peso que hay que cargar todos los días.  
Haber sido su parabatai, y haberlo conocido, seguramente fue una de las mejores cosas que me sucedieron a lo largo de mi vida. No exageraría si dijera que la mejor. Él simplemente iluminaba tu día con mirarte, y sonreírte. Físicamente era hermoso, y lo sabía. Tal vez era demasiado consciente de ello, pero eso solo le hacía más bello.  
Cuando lo veías no sabías a qué parte de él mirar exactamente. Sus ojos eran generalmente a lo que más te sentías atraído cuando lo veías. Eran color azul profundo, como el mar, un color increíblemente raro y francamente perfecto.  
Después su pelo, negro azabache y un poco rizado, sedoso, siempre despeinado de una manera en la que se veía aún más lindo  
Sus facciones, esculpidas, y su piel, en un tono pálido, eran la perdición de mucha gente.  
Pero en cuanto a personalidad, no siempre era tan amable, y se había acumulado un buen par de gente a la que no les caía tan bien.  
De todas maneras, él los ignoraba o los odiaba también, como siempre. Le gustaba llamar la atención aunque sea para pelear (o ser odiado).  
Había días en los que se levantaba de buen humor y salíamos a cazar, o entrenábamos, o simplemente salíamos a caminar sin decir nada, silbando o cantando alguna canción. Si se levantaba de mal humor posiblemente intentara arrastrarme hasta algún bar a "emborracharnos hasta quedar ciegos", como solía decir. Cuando ya estaba ebrio, comenzaba a delirar graciosamente sobre patos, y sobre cómo los odiaba, y sobre luego me volvía a arrastrar prácticamente hasta el Instituto, donde yo lo tenía que volver a llevar a su habitación. No crean que no me gustaba, era muy divertido. Y observar a Will durmiendo era...  
Él era como un ángel. Sí, probablemente así lo describiría en una palabra. Su belleza, su... locura, en parte.  
Yo lo amaba. Aún lo hago, si es que los Hermanos Silenciosos podemos tener sentimientos. Y también lo extraño, lo extraño cada segundo de cada día. No hay un momento en que no piense en él. Está presente en todo lo que hago, y lo que pienso, y lo que digo.  
Y, de todo corazón, espero que en otra vida no le toque conocer a alguien enfermo. Condenado. Estoy seguro de que será feliz de esa manera.  
También sé que cuando él sea feliz yo lo seré.  
Hermano Zachariah."


End file.
